1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible power supply apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic apparatus such as video players and game players have gained popularity. Increased demand and usage of these devices have made power supplies for portable electronic products increasingly important.
Among the others, portable charging apparatus are used to solve the problem of power supply. However, most of the currently available charging apparatus are chargers with rigid casings that make them difficult to store. In addition, most charging apparatus use indoor alternating current as the power supply so that they are inconvenient to use.